Brase Oneshots
by 360crush
Summary: Brase (bree and chase) oneshots. based/remakes of actual episodes. not too little brase fluff and not too much. dont like dont read, its as simply as that ;) rated nothing more then T just in case. BREE AND CHASE ARE NOT RELATED!
1. Chapter 1 Mission Space

**Chapter 1 Mission Space**

**I hope you enjoy these oneshots of Brase, I have had the idea for a long time but I never got around to writing any of them, and I have been busy with all of my other fanfics, most not published though**

Bree and Chase are walking down the hallway talking together while the football players are throwing the football around

…

Chase: Bree look out! *uses his new hidden abililty Melecular Telekenisis* **(A/N( I dont know exactly how to spell it)**

…

Chase: are you ok?

Bree: sweet of you to ask, but what did you just do?

Chase: I have no idea

Bree: did you just move that ball with your mind?

Chase: I think I did

…(in the lab)

Chase: so it seems like we all have hidden abilities

bree walks up to chase at the cyber desk

Bree: what are they? I want to know what I can do

Chase: let me see

Chase looks through the stuff on the cyber desk

Chase: hmm whats this

Bree: what?

Chase: ...adoption stuff of all three of us

Bree: we're adopted? Let me see

Bree goes on her tiptoes to see and is about to fall because she had to look close because it was so small

Chase: wo-*picks up bree by the waist so she can see*

Bree: …thanks *blushes*

Chase: appartently we are

Bree: ...so that means none of us are related...

…

Bree: can you find out my hidden ability?

Chase: oh yeah, sure

…

Chase: what. Its shutting us out

Bree: now how are we supposed to do to find out

Chase: I guess we will just have to discover them on our own

Bree: or we could just ask Mr. Davenport

she starts walking toward the elevator when Chase aims for grabbing her arm but grabs her waist pulling her into him

Chase: no you cant!

Bree: why not?

Chase: then he will know that I unlocked my hidden ability

Bree: so?

Chase: then he might disable it, or he might not let me go to school anymore

Bree: fine but eventually you will have to tell him

…(later in the day)

Adam: hey Mr Davenport, is it ok if Marcus spends the weekend here, his dad is away and he doesnt want to spend it with his not dead grandma

Leo: no dont do it! Marcus is a evil two-faced lier

Chase: *opens door* Marcus, what a surprise, we were just talking about you

Leo: yeah and let me catch you up to speed, you're two-faced and no one likes you good bye *points to the door*

…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Marcus: what's that

Mr Davenport: oh that, it means its happy time, and how about you stay here and be happy and we'll be happy over there

...

Mr. Davenport: that is the mission alarm, we have to get down to the lab now, Leo keep Marcus busy

Bree: uh Marcus we will be right back, we gotta go...pick up a pizza

Marcus: all of you?

Adam: its a...extra large

*Chase grabs Bree's hand and they all run down to the lab without Leo*

Leo: ok, so, they're busy, I hate you and you hate me, so why dont we kill some time and brush up on the latest issue of Lady's Life Monthly

…

Chase: you have a space station

Mr Davenport: yeah

Chase: man, I have always wanted to go to space

Mr Davenport: yeah, well, you are about to get your wish. A meteor shower struck the station...

Adam: our first rescue mission...and in space!

Mr Davenport: as always Chase, you are our mission leader

…

Bree: Chase you have to tell him, what if something goes wrong, you could being putting us all at risk

Chase: dont worry bree, I talked to him about it and he disabled it

Bree: fine lets just go

…

Mr Davenport: I had to send Adam, Bree and Chase into space

Leo: they're in space!

…

Adam: we come in peace,we come from a planet called Earth

Chase: they're from Earth too Adam

Bree: ok, just down this hall and your entertainment will be me talking about my boy problems

…

Bree: did your deactivated melecular telekenesis just destroy the tool we needed to fix the hole

Chase: ...no

Bree: Chase you lied to me-to us. You never even told mr Davenport about it did you

Chase: if I had told him about it, he never would have let me come into space

Adam: wait so our mission leader just messed up the mission...WOHOOO for once it wasnt me

Chase: we have to talk to mr Davenport, he'll know what to do

Bree: well at least we know what to get Leo from the gift shop! What are we going to do?

Adam: I could use my heat vision, to mend the hole back together

Bree: Adam, that's a great idea...Chase..hand over your t-shirt *says with her hand on his chest and blushes a little because of his abs*

…

Chase: ok your helmet is designed to let your heat vision what ever you do, dont take your helmet off or your face will explode

Bree: im connecting this tether to you, it will keep you connected to the station so you wont drift off

Adam: haha thats a funny word tether tether tether t.t. ...

…

Chase: Adam just find the panel

Adam: oh I see it

…

Chase: Bree what are you doing?

Bree: I gotta go save him, attach this tether for me

Chase: alright...*pulls her into a hug* just be safe out there

Bree: you dont need to worry, ill be fine

Chase: how do you know nothing bad will happen to you out there

Bree: Chase, I dont but I have to do this *kisses him cheek*

Chase: *blushes* alright...

Chase attaches the tether and pulls back her hair slowly to help her get the helmet on ;)

…

bree goes out into space to try to get adam with chase keeping a very close eye on her *wink wink* **lol**

Bree: I cant reach-

Adam: oh did you bring a stick

Bree: no, I didnt bring a stick!

Chase: Bree I could try to move Adam closer to you

Bree: no, you cant control it, he could go flying out into space-

Adam: already doin' it, I say go for it!

…

bree and adam reach hands thanks to chase and he doesnt his 'victory dance' and they get back into the station

bree and adam run in and bree and chase go into eachothers arms for more then a friendly hug…

Adam: that will be the only hug chase will get by a girl *laughs*

Chase: really Adam, really

Adam: what is up with you guys?

Bree: nothing..

Adam: you may think im dumb but I can tell there is something

Bree: what ever, lets just go

…

Mr Davenport: hows the mission going? Guys guys, are you there?

Bree: yup, right here

Mr Davenport: ooh helloo

Chase: where have you been?

Bree: you totally abandoned us, and the entire mission

Chase: Adam floated out into space and almost became the worlds dumbest satellite…and he would have if I hadn't stumbled upon my melecular telekenesis…oh…also..i stumbled upon my melecular telekenesis

Mr Davenport: how did you find out about that?

Chase: I think the more important question is how could you not have told me sooner

Bree: uh mr davenport what hidden abilitys do I have because I vote for the ability to look into the future and see myself .away from..this *gestures to Adam*

Mr Davenport: yes, its true, you all have abilitys you all don't know about but I cant tell you what they are and when they'll appear

Adam: why not

Mr Davenport: because I don't know what they all are or when they'll appear

Chase: what do you mean you don't know?

Mr Davenport: look there are certain things I cant tell you right now and its for your own good, strange thing will continue to happen and I promise eventually I will give you the answers you are looking for but for now you just have to trust me

Chase: but mr davenport-

Mr Davenport: please I need you to trust me and you have to be careful of who you let into your lives, we had a close call today. Marcus found the lab

**Hope you enjoyed the first oneshot, there will be more to come ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Quarantined

**Before you say if this is my oneshot. I have different writing styles and for the oneshots I decided to change to this. I would have for Two and two in one but I have been doing that differently it would feel weird changing that in the middle of the story(not literally, im at the end) hope you liked it. I will try to update Two and Two in One today also but im not sure. This did take me a long time to write and I have been busy. Enjoy. **

Chase's pov

Mr Davenport was trying to show us something on a larger sized computer monitor that he designed but since he voted Leo as what he likes call himself "mission specialist Dooley" Leo kept reminding us every ten seconds it felt like but in reality it's really only at least once a day. It gets annoying but I let him have his fun. Appartently Mr Davenport is preparing us for a 'very important mission' in his words

But yet again its very hard for me to concentrate- and before you ask why "aren't you the smart one" or something like that I cant focus because of Bree standing so close to me

Saying that may be a little confusing…I might sort of kinda have a small little crush on her but you should know that Mr Davenport told all of us that we weren't related about a year ago, and when you think about it that was about when Leo convinced Mr D to let us go to school, and when I say that I mean, that's when Bree started to get more interested in guys and romance- and yes that got my attention. I even started lifting weights to impress her ever since she complimented Adam on his muscles. I know I will never be as strong as him but this was the best I could get. Back to whatever Mr Davenport was trying to say, I stopped listening when Leo started talking.  
"today I am sending you to gather intelligence" Mr D said

"you hear that Adam, you better bring a big basket" I said being the smartass I am

Adam just has the same blank face-like always while Bree giggles, im hoping because of me. Since shes texting Owen, just saying his name discusts me. He's a good guy but I don't like him because he's taking Bree away from me…even though sadly I never had her, HE is the one who has her attention NOT me. She used to hang out with me but now everything is about Owen. He doesn't deserve her, he takes her for granted, its like he put a spell on her, and she's too blind to see it.

I really need to pay attention, you know, before Mr D gets curious and that the last thing I need right now.

"I found this warehouse and I think is for criminals…see these barrels, they are full of toxic chemicals and they are too expensive to dispose of properly so they are probably just going to dump them into the sea" Mr Davenport explains sadly

"which could harm all ocean life and obliterate the coast line" Leo chimes in seriously until Bree laughs

"you are so sweet, yes I will 'bree' your valentine" she said while laughing.

Bree turns to us and said "you see what he did, he took my name"- she starts but I interrupt her

"ya…we get it!" I said. I am just frustrated that now she's on the phone with Owen, I would be okay with it if she was talking to me. I should have been the one to come up with something that clever, not Owen.

"what is going on?" Mr Davenport asks, obviously about Bree

"Owen clames that Bree is his muse" I said

"well I for one am not amused, and Bree off the phone!" Mr Davenport said.

"ugh, fine. Just tell us what you invented, what went wrong and how long until it blows up" Bree said annoyed.

"Look the police can not bust these guys without evidence. That's why I need you to sneak in there and gather samples" Mr Davenport said

…

"l o l Owen" Bree said out loud to her phone

"Bree!" Mr Davenport yelled

"ugh! Come on, why do I have to pay attention all the time. Strong. Smart. Fast. Lets just do this already" Bree said before going to back to her phone and superspeeding away, or at least she attempted to…

Bree crashed into the lab door, and of course I flinched, luckily Adam is too dull to notice. I just hope that Leo didn't notice, then we would have a problem. I just wanted to help her so badly- but I cant- im mad at her.

"Bree how many times have I told you, no texting while superspeeding" Mr Davenport said slowly

…(at the criminal warehouse)

this is the real deal. The outside of the warehouse is dark and it does look dangerous. Me and Adam both walk in the room with all the barrels that have the skull and bones logo on a green lable. I get all the containers ready and put the gloves on ready to get this over with. And Yes, Bree isn't with us. The only conclusion I could think of is that she's with Owen.

And all Adam was concerned about was the vending machine.

"Where is Bree, if Mr Davenport finds out she was late to a mission, she is going to be in big trouble" I said

"Oh she just texted me, she's with Owen. I love this game. 'Im..with..Chase'" Adam said typing into phone.

Called it. I slapped Adam's phone out of his hands and it went across the room.

"man this is going to take forever to get all of these samples without Bree's help" I said wonering if she was ever going to come

…

"hey guys guess what?" Bree said while superspeeding in

"you had a collision with a poodle with a tricycle who works at a paint store" Adam concluded about her shirt that had paint all over it

"…no. Owen made this for me. He says the tire tracks represent how we all are wheels in sociely machine" Bree said looking at her shirt.

"ok I don't get it either but the important this is that he made it for me" Bree snaps

"hey hey this is serious, youre late and youre not even in your mission suit" I said walking toward her and checking her out. But I did hide that part

"can we just hurry up, give me your gloves, stand guard and get out of my way" Bree said in a hurry.

"…bossy" I said while taking off my gloves and handing them to Bree. I think I was a bit harsh when I said 'bossy' because of the hurt look on her face. Its so hard to be mad at her.

…

"there, done…alright, im going back to Owen, he's going to go paint a portrait of me" Bree said happily while throwing the gloves straight at my chest.

"really, its going to hurt when he rides his bike all over your face" Adam said still not getting what she meant

…

We got back from the sort of failed mission but Mr Davenport doesn't know about that yet. Since we got back really late we decided just to go to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night because of Bree, she looked scared. She probably had a nightmare. I slowly got out of my capsule and went to Bree's. instead of knocking and risking Adam waking up I just quietly slided myself in her capsule.

"Bree are you ok?" I whispered

"go away Chase" she whispered back

"not until you tell me whats wrong" I said

"why do you care" she asked

"I care about you…did you have a nightmare" I said

"yes" she nodds

"what was it about?" I asked

"i.i don't remember" she stuttered

"do you need a hug?" I asked hoping it would be a yes

"..yea" Bree said

I don't say anything else and I slowly put my arms around her, and she sets her head on my chest. It's a good thing too, now she cant see me blushing but I was blushing so hard im worried she could feel it. Eventually I feel her fall asleep so before everybody wakes up and sees us like this I let go of her much to my disappointment and go back to my own capsule.

…

I was sleeping in my capsule when Mr Davenport started pounding on each of our capsules starting with Bree and making his way to Adam.

"wake up now! I want a debriefing of what went wrong last night without any giggling when I use the word 'debriefing'" Mr Davenport yelled

we all started to get out of our stuffy capsules starting with Adam and as Bree walked out the alarms go off.

"get back in your capsule, get back in" Mr Davenport pratically screamed at Bree

"the system is detecting a high level of contamination in your capsule" Mr Davenport said

"what! That's ridiculous, how would my capsule be-…ohhhhhh" Bree started

"oh ohhh what? What is ohhhh?!" I said

"duh oh is the second letter in the number 10" Adam said confidently. I don't know what to do with him.

"Bree was it possible that you were exposed to something toxic on the mission" Mr Davenport said

…

"why weren't you wearing your mission suit Bree?" Mr Davenport asked

Oh crap does that means since Bree got contaminated I got it too from from last night when I was in her capsule. What am I going to do, I cant just tell them about that.

"because she was out with Owen, she showed up late, contaminated herself and then set off the alarm" I said

"and you wonder why nobody at school likes you" Bree snapped

"you are quarantined until further notice" Mr Davenport announced

"quarantined! But Owen's having a big art show at school tonight" Bree complained. Did she really have to bring him into the conversation again.

"you are not leaving this capsule! Until Adam and Chase get back in that warehouse to figure out exactly what you were exposed to" Mr Davenport said

"besides Owen's bad art" Adam commented. Yes I laughed to that. At least he's on my side about Owen.

"great, now that Bree set off the alarm gate, getting past security will be even harder. How are we going to get in?" I wondered.

…

"dude I know witchcraft. And you're a witch" Adam said scared

"no im not. This device scans your environment and uses matrixes of light projections and creates a virtual environment you can hide behind." Mr Davenport explained.

"aha, so he's a space witch. Those are the worse kind!" Adam growls.

…

we were all walking out of the lab while I was behind Adam.

"Chase?" Bree choked out

so then I turn around and walk back toward the capsules where Bree is quarantined. I do kinda feel bad for her but…

"yea Bree" I replied

"can you stay?" Bree asked.

"sure" I calmly said.

"can we talk?" Bree asked.

"um sure. About what?" I asked.

"last night" she replied.

"what about it?" I said.

"I wanted to thank you for comforting me. Your good at it. And Adam would probably sweeze me to death." She said.

…

we got back from our mission to find and get a sample of the toxic chemical that Bree was exposed to and Bree wasn't in her capsule. Mr Davenport told me and Adam that Leo was supposed to be watching her. And now it makes sense why she's gone. Bree did talk about an art show at school tonight. Then after about 10 minutes Leo came into the lab rolling Bree back like nothing had happened. He didn't notice our presense yet and after he did, he screamed and Bree fell to the floor. I wanna hurt him for that.

"…clean up isle Bree" Leo said.

Me and Adam quickly went to pick up Bree off the ground and put her in the nearest chair which happened to be at the cybor desk. I sat in the seat in the middle and sat Bree in the seat next to me. Since she couldn't feel anything she sat like a lump leaning against me.

…

we were about to get something to eat since we were all starving and we all got up to leave the lab and I turn around and Bree has fallen on the floor.

"it might take a while for it to get to the rest of her body. So everybody grab a limp…one of her limps Adam" Mr Davenport said. Adam grabbed one of his limps first like an idiot.

Leo and Mr Daveport got her legs and Adam and I got her arms while I also was supporting her back. I might have also let my hand go too far down, but she couldn't feel anything so that's a good thing. Otherwise this would be very awkward.

…

"…and even after all of that. He still wants to talk to me" Bree said.

"i. don't. care!" I yelled. Anything that has to do with Owen makes me feel Spike coming and nothing from that is ever good.

**Hope you liked it. Ill try to work on more soon. **


	3. Chapter 3 Smart and Smarter

**Sorry for the delay I am working on three stories at the same time. **

Chase's pov

Im looking around for Bree and I find Adam, Bree and Leo all by Adam's locker and I ran up to them so fast it was like out of nowhere. Im just steamed about my progress report

"look at this! An a-minus. I knew my home ec teacher had it out for me. Always criticizing my muffins" I said as I showed them all my progress report. And about in the middle of my slight meltdown Bree was looking at it from really close to me

"ha ha! I beat you! I go a d-plus! Plus because im better!" Adam bragged. If only he knew what it actually ment. I mentally laughed.

I was about to say something but Bree beat me to it—

"Adam, the plus is—you know what? Its not even worth it anymore" Bree sort of gave up

"d is not a good grade. But we don't really expect you to get good grades. Im engineered to be the smartest person on the planet, and I just got an a-minus. I've been relegated to the huddled, unwashed masses of minuses, like you!" I angered. When I said that it was more toward Adam and Leo because Bree and I were the only ones to get good grades though I did a little better than her. I don't want her to feel bad. I don't want Adam or Leo to feel bad either but my mind wanted me to say something. That's when I started to walk away, but then I heard Bree's voice and I stopped at the nearby bench in the hallway that we were all in.

"Chase, I know how hard this must be for you. Adam and Leo seeing you fall flat on your face is really fun to them" Bree stated while putting her arm around me. She always sort of knew what to say.

"and why is that not fun for you" I sorrowed

"why would that be fun for me" she whispered pulling her arm back to look me face on.

"I just expected it would since I only have smarts. Everybody makes fun of me for" I answered

"not everybody" she replied

"what do you mean" I asked still loving how close we were sitting next to each other

"I don't" Bree whispered quietly so only I could hear.

"I have got to find a way to reclaim my superiority" I wondered aloud

"why don't you sign up for the student of the semester competition" she said

"that's a great idea. Thanks Bree!" I said excitedly hugging Bree and running off to sign up.

Bree's pov

I couldn't help but smile while he hugged me before running off. I was pulled out of my own thought very quickly from Adam and Leo.

"What was that about" Adam asked.

"I just uped Chase's mood. Since all you guys do is pull him down…well I gotta get to class" I said and then Adam ran to class and Leo started pestering me about giving him a 'ride' to class. And eventually he won and I gave him a 'lift' just so he would leave me alone.

.

. (still Bree's pov)

.

Chase came running down the stairs so fast I thought he was going to fall. I cringed at that thought. He was giving people out these cards with his face on them for the student of the semester. And im glad too, he actually took my suggestion which was sort of shocking because he always likes to find his own way to do things. And after he came over to all of us. He handed Leo the card while me and Adam were looking over his shoulder.

"so. What do you think?" Chase asked while posing awkwardly with his arms crossed and huge dorky smile like on the card. 'cute. Dorky, but cute' I thought to myself.

"what do I think, or what's appropriate to say to your face?" Leo laughed while handing me the card. No one had to know but secretly I want to keep it. While I bet everyone else was going to just crumple it up and throw it away. Jerks

"'Chase the Dream' please do not give these to anybody I might wanna become friends with" I lied so no one would suspect me liking Chase

"too late" he smirked "I already gave it to Ethan"

Chase's pov

"are you trying to get him to break up with me?" Bree asked. To answer her question, yes, yes i do want him to break up with her. My mind just keeps replaying him breaking up with her and im the one there to comfort her and she falls into my long awaiting arms. But that's just my fantasy. But its worth a shot.  
I gotta thank Leo because he convinced Ethan that Bree wasn't even here. Dumb ass

.

.

.

I kept staring at the sheet of paper that said I lost-well tied. Same thing. After I got out of my shock I kept acting like I was still shocked so maybe Bree would notice and come over to me. And soon enough it worked.

"Chase are you ok?" Bree asked

"I tied with Adam" I said quietly

"everything will be fine. So what you lost one thing. You'll win the next one" she gave me a quick hug before walking off just to get interrupted by Leo

Bree's pov

After I hugged Chase I saw that Adam and Leo were on their way over so pulled away and walked away. Adam went to talk to Chase again and Leo came to get a ride im guessing.

"let me guess: you need a lift?" I rhetorically asked

"oh, well, I wouldn't want to impose on you.—lets go!" Leo said before taking off his jacket and jumping on my back and when he did that I could feel Chase's eyes on us. Ha he's jealous. Wow

"All right…oh but hold on tight. This one might get a little bumpy" I smirked leaving him confused but not for long because before he knew it I used my superspeed speeding us across the country and back to the Lab

"ahh! Are you crazy? I think I swallowed a june bug!" Leo yelled at me

"what? You said you wanted a ride." I acted all dumb

"to math class, not Ohio!" Leo yelled again

"I had to teach you a lesson, Leo. You totally took advantage of my bionics." I explained

"you're right. Im sorry. I guess I deserved it. I just got a little carried away. With you carrying me away!... oh come on that's funny" Leo apologized and joked at the same time.

After that Chase and Adam walked into the Lab. Why aren't they at school either?

"I can't believe we tied. Now we each have to write an essay to determine the winner." Chase fumbled

"and when everyone at school reads my essay, I'm going to be student of the semester." Adam said confidently

"let me see that" Chase said before grabbing the notebook out of Adam's hands to read it but goes through pages of drawings of him being short until getting to the page with the essay. Or I should say short essay.

"'I, Adam Davenport should be student of the semester.'…that's it?" Chase asked after reading Adam's essay out loud

"what? It's sharp and to the point. It took me 25 minutes" Adam said proud

"you know what. Im not even worried. The winner is gonna be the one who can write the best essay, and we all know that's me" Chase said cocky

"You think you're so smart! Well, you may be a better writer, but im a better…!" Adam fumbled with his own words

"..that's right you got nothin'." Chase pointed out

"no, I got this." Adam said before activating his heat vision and shooting it toward Chase but before it could hit Chase he put up his force field

"oh, you think you're so cool because you have lasers. Well guess what..i can fight back too." Chase said before using his force field and turning it into a ball and throwing it at Adam causing him to fly backwards across the Lab

Adam then got right back up and running toward Chase and throwing across the Lab where he had recently landed

"Bree should we do something?" Leo worried

"nah, they're bionic brothers. Its how they roll…and fly" I said as Chase landed on the ground. It took everything will be'ing in my body to not run up to Chase and help him but I knew I couldn't do that in front of Leo or Adam or anybody in that matter.

After Adam pinned Chase to the ground and was proud he left the Lab with Leo. Its like the world was giving me the opportunity to go to Chase. Which I did. I ran over to Chase still on the ground hurt and helped him up steadily by holding onto his waist. And when I realized what I just did I let go and Leo walked back into the room. I couldn't side with Chase just because I like him. It would be wrong. Both Adam and Chase were wrong. Good thing Leo didn't see.

"he always plays the physical card. This contest was my thing, and he's trying to show me up." Chase complained

"he's not trying to show you up, he did show you up. Instead of giving him credit, you made him feel stupid, which is how you always make him feel." I said before turning around quickly and slightly flipping my hair back while walking out of the lab to leave him to think.

Im guessing Leo didn't know what to say because he left before I did.

I heard Chase saying my name while I left.

"Bree!" Chase ran over to me and pulled my arm to turn to him and he pulled me into him. I very much did enjoy our embrace. I slowly pulled away but he kept his hand on my arm.

"what just happened?" he asked

all the words in my throat and I couldn't say anything but luckily I quickly got something out. I cant stand this. You see what he is doing to me?! Though I sort of like it…OMG! Ethan has never made me feel this good. Oh god what am I going to do!

"you know what happened" was all I got out so I leaned in closer and kissed his cheek leaving him speechless. This gave me the opportunity to leave the Lab for me to think…and him

.

.

.

"hey, prepare yourself for the bitter taste of defeat, which I plan on spoon-feeding you in delightful, bite-sized portions every single time I see you" Adam informed suddenly happy and upbeat.

"Mh-hmm. Lets just see what happens." Chase smiled

"and the student of the semester is…Adam Davenport!" Perry said through the loud speaker.

"whoo-hoo! I beat you!" Adam then put arm around Chase's neck trapping him. "eat it! Eat the defeat! Open your mouth!" Adam finishes

"okay, Adam." Chase started

"lick the spoon! Lick it!" Adam interrupted and ran off probably looking for Leo to brag.

I walk out of the office with a copy of Adam's essay to see Chase standing alone in the hallway just by my locker smiling.

Chase's pov

Once Adam left to find Leo Bree suddenly walked out of the office and then I kept the smile on my face.

"uh, Chase, something's not right with Adam's essay." Bree said as she stood right next to me and closer then I expected and put the paper in the middle of us

"'I should be student of the semester because im tall, im happy, and I will let you have dogs in the library'" she read the essay out loud. And then she put the paper down and look at me suspiciously and her face was only less then 1 foot away from mine. We both then blushed.

"so? What's wrong with that?" I smiled

"Adam would have misspelled 'library'. Adam would have misspelled 'dogs'" Bree said now more than one foot away much to my disappointment.

"okay, fine. I wrote it, put his name on it, and tanked my own essay. He had good ideas and deserved to win. So I got one a-minus. I guess I can't be perfect at everything." I smiled

"Chase, that's not true." She smiled

and after she said that we were staring into each others eyes and I don't know what came over me but I started to lean and so did she and…we kissed.

My first kiss…

OUR first kiss..

That moment was shortened because Leo came into view riding the 'party bus'. I just hope he didn't see.

"hey, Bree, good news! I found a new way to make it to class on time!" Leo said as he unbuckled and let Adam drive as we all got into it. Adam and Leo in the front and Bree and I in the back. Which was a good thing because after we both buckled she grabbed my hand and looked at me smiling.

At least one good thing happened today.

I realized who my love was..

**Hope you liked it. ;) this is one of my favorite episodes. Review what you thought :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Mission Invisible

Chase's pov

Bree was in line for Perry's 'checkpoint' backpack search. Me Adam and Leo were still waiting for her. I was watching Bree in line and I turned around for like one second and when I turned back she was gone. And about 2 seconds later Bree popped out of nowhere using her superspeed right beside me. While Leo screamed.

"morning boys" Bree smiled at me

"seriously, can we put a bell on her?" Leo complained

"yeah, you gotta chill on the super agility. Somebody's gonna see you using your bionics" I agreed

"no one ever sees me. I mean, you didn't see me swipe your lunch money" Bree holded up my money. The thing is..was that it was in my back pocket…I mentally smiled. If you know what that means..

"oh your good" I tried grabbing the money out of her hands but failed. Bree turned around only to get stopped by Perry

"hey, how did you get past my checkpoint, I thought I sent you to the back of the line" Perry asked

"that wasn't me" Bree said nervously

"must be somebody else" I covered for her while leaning into her

"yeah, somebody who cant climb ceilings. Saved it" Adam chorused

"you three have an answer for everything, don't you" Perry grumbled

"I don't mean to brag but the answer to that is..yes" I smiled

…

"she's talking about you! You're the mysterious wind!" I whispered close to her face.

"the only myserious wind around here comes from Adam" Bree pointed out. Adam just nodded.

…

"nobody uses their bionics. That means no heat vision, no super strength, and no super speed" I warned

"well that's just crazy. I mean, what do you expect me to do,walk?" Bree protested

"uh yea!" I said

"fine" Bree walked away

I left the group and went after her. I grabbed her arm turning her around into me.

"and where do you think your going" I asked

"do I need to be guarded. Don't you trust me?" Bree asked

"I do trust you" I said honestly

"what you want to be around me" she joked

"yes" I mumbled while walking away

Adam grabbed a hot dog out of his pocket. gross. And pit into and spit it out complaining how it was ice cold, and looked around and used his heat vision to warm it up and I hit him on the head to stop him.

"I feel like I've been standing in lines all day! I just want pizza! Not being able to use my super speed whenever I want is killing me!... that's it. Im speeding to the front." Bree said as she got ready to speed. But Leo stopped her.

"control yourself, woman! Do something! Shut her off!" Leo yelled quietly

Bree lightly pushed Leo out of the way and tried to get away so she could use her super speed so I grabbed her waist from behind as fast as I could while Adam was too hung up about his hotdog. She fell into me while still stuggling to get away. We got Leo to distract Perry while Adam opened the door behind us and I dragged Bree out of there.

"put me down Chase! I just want pizza!" Bree yelled

"fine. Ill get you pizza" I said while putting her down. "just stay here" I instructed

…

to keep Bree happy I got her the pizza and walked out with Adam and Bree was still there just a few feet away.

"do you hear that?" I asked Adam

"hear what?"

I handed Adam the pizza and scanned the ceiling for the source of the odd sound. It was coming from the air conditioner, it sounded like it was about the fall from the ceiling..and Bree was right under it. I was about to yell 'Bree watch out!' but the words got stuck in my throat. So I did the only thing I could think of..i ran up to Bree and pushed her out of the way and we both fell to the floor with a thud but it wasn't as loud as the 'thud' from the air conditioner that fell less than one foot away from us.

"Chase! You saved me" she whispered

"it was nothing" I whispered back

"are you two ok?!" Adam yelled

we ignored Adam and just laid their staring at each other

"what did you do to my school?!" Perry yelled pulling us out of our trance.

I got up and helped Bree.

…

"we have to stop Perry from watching that video or she's gonna see all three of us using our bionics." Adam worried

"whatever we do, we cannot panic. Everyone just stay calm." I said

"we are calm" Bree said

"well, you shouldn't be! We're in crisis!" I got up and yelled at Bree

_Bree's pov_

_I cant believe Chase saved me life. After we both fell to the ground we kept staring at each others eyes. And I could do that forever. I love his hazel eyes. _

_We all were talking on the stairs about our bionic secret and Chase kept freaking out. Everybody already knows that none of us are related and that I like Chase so I decided to do something big. _

"_we're in crisis-!" _

_I suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him and laid back against the wall as I was before. Like it never happened except I was smiling. That shut him up. _

"Chase..Chase!" I waved my hand in front of his face

"huh—what. What is all just a dream" he mumbled

"was what a dream" I laughed. By then I was literally standing right in front of him.

Then suddenly he kissed me.

"..oh"

"sorry, it was a dream" he said

"no need to apologize" I said before I kissed him

"a dream come true" he whispered

**I feel like this one was bad but oh well. I'll try to do better on the next one**


	5. Chapter 5 Death Spiral Smackdown

Chase's pov

bree and I came up from the lab and sat down at the counter together to eat. And we were talking until Leo came into the room and asked us about the Death Spiral Smackdown while getting a drink from the fridge. Something about he was going to win with Adam's help. And if we were going to watch. I would but watching people get hurt playing a stupid game isn't really my thing, Perry might force me to do it too and im not going to risk that. Mostly I didn't want to go or wasn't going was because me and Bree were going to the mall together. I never have these chances to hang out with her alone and when I get the chance im going to take it.

"we'd love to, but we're gonna go to the mall and check out the escalator. I finally mastered the art of stepping off without tripping" I smiled while facing Bree face on.

"ooh, um, were we supposed to do that today? Shoot, i-I cant make it. I have a really big test to study for" she frowned awkwardly.

"what? Okay, fine. I just hope those old ladies are there again to clap for me" I sighed while sitting back.

Great, now what am I supposed to do tonight. I thought she liked me, well by the fact that she seemed so happy to hang out with me before- and how we are closer than with the others. I was hoping that based on how things went today that I could make a move, you know, make sure I stay out of the friend zone and stuff. What ever I could. Maybe further than just 'friends'. I actually was planning on getting a necklace there and giving it to her. I guess my 'master plan' is gone now.

By the time that Adam came into the room talking to Leo about who knows what. I led me and bree out of the room, haha don't wanna catch the stupidity.

"Chase I really am sorry I cant go with you" Bree apologized

"can I help you study" I offered.

"I think it would be better if I studied alone" bree mumbled

…*later at school

"what is Bree doing here, she said she had to study for a test" I asked Leo

"yeah, she's not studying for a test" Leo clarified

I slightly turned my head so my ear was facing Bree better so I could hear what she was saying.

"she lied to me!" I angered

"wow. Millions of dollars of technology for you to get a tiny grasp of the obvious" Leo snickered

"she thinks she can just ditch me and get away with it? Ohh. She is going down. Mr Davenport gave me an override app so in an emergency situation, I can take over Adam and Bree's bionics…'connect to bree'" I said as I tapped the side of my head on the temples. So now what ever I did she did. I got her to slap herself in front of all of her friends and embarrassed herself. I don't want to do anything to her, but if I don't people will get curious. I feel like im forced to do this.

I have been following Bree around school and I stop by the lockers when I see her go back to smooth things out with her friends. Time to use the override app. I haven't pranked her or Adam or Leo in a while so I can just use that as my excuse. Once I heard everything is fine between all of them I turned on the app and started speaking in random languages. After her friends walked away again Bree looked around until she saw me laughing against the lockers a few feet away. She can be so sweet like a cute little lamb until you make her angry, then she's like a vicious killer lamb***

"you did this. You're using your stupid override app" Bree yelled/whispered.

"yeah, because you lied to me" I said as I leaned in close

"well, since you used bionics on me, im gonna use mine on you. And beware. Its coming when you least expect it" Bree threatened as she walked all around me moving closer and closer every step she took. This is why im so nervous, not because of what she said, because of her actions. Ill just have to play along.

"ohh! Those are big words coming from the manly Spanish-speaking swede" I laughed. At the end of her sentence she sort of jumped toward me expecting me to flinch, which I didn't because I saw it coming. And when I didn't flinch she stayed where she was-a couple inches away from my face. I cant stay mad at her, so I risked everything—I slowly leaned in, and I waited a second so if she wasn't ok with it she could stop it. And when she didn't move I leaned it even closer and kissed her. Even though it was only about 3 seconds it was the best 3 seconds of my life. When I pulled away she was blushing, her face was as red as a tomato. I could tell she couldn't think of anything to say but she did end up saying something.

". is not over" she stuttered quietly as she walked into the gym.

If this is how war always ends when it comes to Bree, then let the battle begin. I mentally smirked.

…*in the gym

I was watching the Death Spiral-what ever its called and I felt a cool breeze all around me and when I looked down my clothes were all ripped up and I looked like a clown. My jeans were now shorts, one leg ripped to the knee and the other at mid thigh. My shirt was ripped so you could see my abs and I had a afro and clown nose on. Everybody started laughing at me and Bree stood there at the other end of the gym waving at my flirtatiously.

"you will pay for this!" I pointed at Bree.

I started to walk out of the gym and I turned around and saw I also had a tail attached to my butt. I ripped it off and threw it to the ground. When I did that in the corner of my eyes I saw Bree giggling and blushing as she saw my chest. I am supposed to be mad at her, I can't keep thinking about how cute she is.

…

"its all that was left in the lost and found" I frowned

"and that hat" Leo asked

"its part of the ensemble. You cant break up the set!"

…

the next day I came into the gym wearing a billion (not literally) jackets and Bree was wearing tinfoil as a necklace

"all those clothes, and you couldn't find something to cover your face?" Bree laughed

"if I recall, you liked my face a lot yesterday" I smirked as she blushed like crazy.

…

"its your fault for lying and ditching me"

"i-I didn't want to hurt your feelings a-and I was scared" she whispered.

"scared of what?" I asked

"I was scared of my feelings" she whispered "Caitlyn was the first friend I really ever had. Just because I want to hang out with you doesn't mean I like you any less" she finished

"yeah, well, I have other friends too now, so…" I lied

"that's great. I mean, you should go hang out with them sometimes" she said

"yeah, I don't really have other friends" I frowned as I started taking off all the layers of clothes.

"well how about I be your friend" she smiled. Oh no—there is no way im about to get friendzoned! I finished taking off all the extra clothes and she took off the tinfoil around her neck. It's a good thing I had a necklace in my pocket. I smiled and said 'no'

"what?" she asked

"I want to be more than friends" I whispered as I walked closer to her to put the necklace on her, I might have spent too long when I let my fingers graze along her soft skin while staring into her brown eyes..she leaned in and we kissed..for our second time


	6. Chapter 6 Leo's Jam

**:DDDDDDDDD**

Chase's pov

Everybody at school already knows that we all aren't related, we've known for about right before we met Leo. The family knows me and Bree are dating and are ok with it since it doesn't distract us from our missions. It actually has helped. Us all being even more careful because it would be even more emotional if something happened. Us protecting each other even more.

"guys, with the dance coming up, I thought you could use a lesson of how to ask a lady out" Leo snickered.

"oh great. Do you know a guy who can teach us?" Adam laughed

"me!" Leo stared at him "you're gonna watch me ask out the girl of my dreams: Danielle" he finished. I felt Adam stiffen next to me as he mentioned her. Its obvious to everybody except Leo.

"Danielle? Isn't she the girl who uses you as a footstool in math class?" I asked.

"why don't you ask out Janelle, you have a better chance with her" Adam bargened

"I think Adam's right" I agreed. Might as well help him out. He did help me and Bree before, speaking of where is she..

we continued talking about the dance and then Bree popped up from behind us.

"why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?" Bree complained. I put my arm around her and I froze once I heard her say that, I haven't exactly asked her yet, I don't really know how to dance plus its not really my thing. I gotta think fast.

"do we have to go to the dance" I asked her

"why wouldn't you want to go. What about the slow dances. Holding each other close" she said as she put my hands on her waist and her hands on around my neck and pulled us even closer. Im going to that dance now! I can always learn how to dance. I've to play it cool. I could just run away, but she might not take that well..time to wing it. I hope my voice doesn't crack

"can we talk about this later?" I asked hopefully.

"sure" she said unsurely

…still Chase's pov but in the lab

I ran into the lab when we got home and saw Adam and Leo talking. Good thing Bree isn't in here.

"guys, I cant believe im asking you out of all people but I need your help" I said as I reached the other end of the lab

"with what?" they both asked at the same time.

"how am I going to ask Bree to the dance, it seems like she's upset because I haven't asked her yet" I said

"well because she is" Adam said

"you're her boyfriend and you didn't ask her to the dance, of course she's upset" Leo said

"well that's why I need your help"

"with what" Adam said again. Classic Adam.

I ignored Adam and turned to face Leo.

"any ideas" I hoped.

"um dude I don't know get her flowers"

wow this is all they got.

…same time but with Bree and in her pov

I sighed as I came into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"hey, Bree, how's it going" Tasha asked me.

"horrible. The dance is on friday and Chase still hasn't asked me to the dance" I sighed.

"im sure he will, maybe he is just nervous" Tasha said

…the next day

since Leo and Adam weren't too much help I went to Janelle for help, im friends with her since Bree's friends with her and when I asked her she seemed really happy to help me.

"is she upset with me" I asked Janelle.

"sorry but yes, she really hoped that you would have asked her by now" Janelle said

"I want to ask her but I don't know how. What should I do?" I asked.

"umm how about you make a path of rose petals and you can get down on one knee and hand her a rose and ask her if she would go to the dance with you" Janelle gushed.

"that great. But how did you think of that so quickly?" I asked.

"well I have always dreamed of that happening to me" Janelle sighed.

"is there anybody specific that you want to go to the dance with" I asked.

"yeah, I kinda want Leo to ask me to the dance but I heard him talking about how he wanted to go with Danielle" Janelle said.

"me and Adam were actually trying to get him to ask you" I said. That might cheer her up.

"really but why" she smiled.

"well Adam likes Danielle and I can tell that Leo might like you" I said.

"can you talk to him more for me" she hoped.

"yeah, ill see what I can do" I smiled. It feels good helping people.

"you're so sweet. I can see why Bree likes you" she smiled.

…in Bree's pov

at school I saw Chase talking to Janelle. I trust both of them so I didn't think anything of it. Until I saw both of them smiling at each other and I cried for the rest of the day. I normally walk with Chase home but I don't know whats happening so I thought it would be best if I didn't. I used my superspeed home and I immedietly started crying and I flung myself on the couch until I saw Tasha come in the room. Then I got up and ran up to her and hugged her still crying. I hope what I saw wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Bree honey, are you still upset that he hasn't asked you?" Tasha conforted me. Then Mr Davenport walked into the room and saw us hugging and smiled.-

"oh crying. I think ill just go" he said as he quickly left the room.

"no. I saw him with Janelle" I cried.

"can you tell me what happened?" she asked as we sat down on the couch.

"ok. It was during free period and I him and Janelle talking and at first I didn't think anything of it because I trust both of them but then I saw them smiling at each other and then I left. Please tell me it wasn't what it looked like" I explained.

"I cant promise anything but it doesn't seem like Chase to do something like that, especially with your bestfriend. I think you need to talk to him about it" Tasha explained.

Before I could say anything Adam Chase and Leo came through the door. And they all saw that I was crying and turned to Chase.

Chase's pov

After school we all walk home together and we waited for Bree. But when she didn't show we all guessed she already went home so we started walking. When we walked throught the door we saw Bree in Tasha's arms crying. And then both Adam and Leo turned to me. Adam looked at me like he wanted to hurt me and Leo just looked at me like this was all my fault. Which it probably was, was this because I haven't asked her to the dance? No, Bree is better then that. If this is my fault, then what did I do?

"Chase. Talk to your girlfriend" Tasha said to me.

Bree then followed me out of the room.

"Bree. What's wrong?" I said as I tried to hug her.

"explain." She said simply

"explain what?" I asked.

"what were you doing with Janelle?"

"nonono, you got it all wrong, I was being nice. I told her I would get Leo to ask her to the dance since she wanted to go with him. I was just helping her" I explained.

"now I just feel bad" she frowned.

"don't. I understand why it may have came across that way"

"im probably the worst girlfriend ever!" Bree sobbed.

"No you aren't the worst. You're the best!-"

"You're just saying that"

"No I'm not"

To get her to stop crying I cupped both her cheeks with my hands and quickly kissed her. which did the trick. she then laughed and sniffled at the same time. it was pretty adorable and sad at the same time.

...

All Bree wanted was to have to best night ever so i had to do that, i was determined to.

Adam and Leo still were fighting over Danielle until i got Leo to ask Janelle to the dance. everyone was happy this way. Bree and I were just standing there slow dancing with all the other couples on the dance floor. how did i not want to go sooner! holding my girlfriend close and staring into eachothers eyes. it was a very beautiful night. and i think Bree enjoyed it by the fact the smile on her face never faded for a second.

we ended the night the perfect night the perfect way. we kissed.


	7. Chapter 7 Chore Wars

After Leo had introduced us to chores and Tasha explained it to us, we have all been obsessed with cleaning. Not concept of cleaning part, but the concept of having actual money and being able to buy things that we like since Davenport won't. Not being selfish, I mean he just won't ever buy us anything, like at all.

It's gotten to the point that I don't even know when I birthday is, since we have never celebrated them. Well Chase knows my birthday, every year he would make cupcakes but save one for me so Adam wouldn't eat it. Chase would get a candle and stick it in the middle and give it to be saying Happy Birthday. Adam doesn't care, but that's only because his own birthday wasn't celebrated either. Chase's wasn't but for some reason he cared.

I think that if Tasha knew we have never had our birthdays celebrated she would change that. I know from Leo that Tasha always went all out for his birthday.

There was this dress that I found online that I really wanted. It was so cute but it's $70.00 and I only have $20.00 right now. The next dance was a month away and I really want to wear that dress so I can show Ethan how much he messed up by cheating on me.

Finally there were more things that needed to be cleaned. So when we are finished with that I should have around $30.00. I already know that I won't have enough by the dance. I could always ask Davenport, even though I know he is most likely to say no.

Adam went to go lift things and get everything from underneath while Chase and I went to clean all the floors. I got on the ground and Chase carefully grabbed my ankles and lifted me up. I then used my superspeed to scrub the floors while Chase guided me like a lawn mower. It's kind of funny to think of it like that but it's the first thing we thought of. Well Adam was the one who pointed it out.

Chase got distracted by Adam and because I kept cleaning it knocked him off balance. He ended up falling on top of me and we just laid there laughing for a minute and then rolled over. It was nice having him that close to me. I mean, who doesn't like having one of the only people who really care and have always been there for you close to you. You can't argue if you think of it like that.

"I'm sorry, Bree," Chase said with his laughter dying down.

"It's okay, Chase," I said not laughing anymore, but kind of serious, looking him in the eyes.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds before Chase said, "We should probably get back to work"

I nodded as he held his hand out and helped me off the floor. We finished the floor anyway.

"You all never disappoint when you clean," Tasha said with a smile while handing each of us $10.00.

"I need 50 more dollars, great" I said with a sigh as I plopped myself on the couch.

"What do you need 50 dollars more for?" Chase said as he sat down next to me.

"There is this dress I really wanted to get for the dance but I won't have enough money by next month" I said turning my whole body onto my side to face Chase.

"-

"Have either of you seen a jewelry box?" Mr. Davenport asked walking into the room. My eyes immediately widened.

"Is it a little round wooden one with a gold heart on top of it?" I asked trying not to seem suspicious.

"Yes!" Mr. Davenport said hoping we would know where it is.

"-Haven't seen it," I said quickly turning back to face Chase so he couldn't see my face.

"We haven't seen it," Chase said casually, obviously having an easier time doing so.

"Well, just let me know if you do," Mr. Davenport said while walking away probably to keep looking.

"What are we going to do?" I said trying to keep my voice down.

…

We went looking for Adam who was in the Lab looking online for what to spend his money on.

"Adam, we have to get back the jewelry box that you sold, it's Tasha's," I said with urgency written all over my face.

"Well this isn't my fault, I only wanted to sell the bubble wrap," Adam said like we was completely innocent. None of us are innocent and Adam was the one that sold it.

"Whatever, I'll fix this," I said rolling my eyes at Adam and went upstairs.

I found the guy who Adam sold it to but he is selling for a lot more than just $70.00. Great.

"Chase, give me the money! We need to buy it back!" Adam yelled at Chase who was holding his money behind him.

Adam went over to Chase and pinned him to the ground trying to get the money when I had to pull him off of Chase.

"Adam, you can't just pin him to the ground every time you want something," I shouted at him.

That gave Chase enough time to run upstairs with his money.

"See what you did Bree?" Adam said about to run after him.

"Let me get the money from him, maybe he won't try to run off," I said getting Adam to chill and back off.

Then I went off looking for where Chase went.

As soon as he saw me he prepared himself to run.

"Wait, Chase!" I said tired of this, "I'm just here to talk"

"Are you really?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes, look Chase, can you please give me the money, it's the only way we can get the jewelry box back," I pleaded. I walked a little bit closer to him.

"And why should I do that?" He asked backing up the same amount of distance I went forward.

"You have a point that you shouldn't have to, but I'm giving up all of my money for it," I said taking a step forward, "and you know that I was saving my money"

"And why are you doing this for Adam?" Chase said with a straight face taking a step toward me this time instead of a step back.

"I'm not, I'm doing this for Mr. Davenport, and why would you care if I did something for Adam?" I asked taking another step forward.

"I don't," Chase smirked and stepped forward again, but a slightly bigger step.

"It sounds like you do" I grinned, there was only about 2-3 feet in between us now.

"Well I don't" he said, and then Chase started to run in the other direction. Oh Chase, how could he forget that I'm the fastest person in the world?

I used my superspeed to speed to him and then I pinned him to the ground like Adam had done earlier.

"Give me the money Chase" I whispered, my face very close to his. I could feel his heart pounding at the distance.

He stayed silent.

"I know that you have more money than we need Chase, I know you haven't been buying anything" I whispered. "So please, I'm giving up my money.."

"Fine" He gave in. "But on one condition"

"Which is..?" I asked warily.

"You have to let me buy you your dress for the dance, Ethan will never know what hit him" Chase said with a smile. Don't forget the fact that he is still pinned to the ground.

"But, Chase.." I said, "70 dollars is a lot of money"

"Then I guess you don't get a dress and Mr. Davenport isn't getting that jewelry box," he said simply, "it's a win win Bree, think about it"

And I did. But why?

"Ergh Chase! Why do you have to be so nice?"

"And that is a bad thing?" He said tilting his head slightly. "Look, Bree, if you get off of me and let me go I will show you where I keep my hidden money, Mr. Davenport doesn't even know about it"

Either way if he runs off, which I don't think he will, I can always use my speed to pin him to the ground again. More reasons to like superspeed.

"Alright" I said moving away from hit and standing up. I held out my hand and helped him up.

So I got my dress for the dance and Mr. Davenport got the jewelry box without knowing it was ever out of the house. I guess we are all off the hook, for now. At least until Adam does something stupid again, like always.


End file.
